Snapshots
by October's Song
Summary: Peeking into the living room, she soon spotted them, both curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Oneshot collection.
1. Thunder

A/N: Collection of one shots. All have been uploaded seperately before, but now they're all gathered into one. They vary in genre and length. Some, like this one, are more serious, but most of them are light-hearted, funny stories. Some of them are themed, whiles others aren't.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Thunder.

It's started to rain, but you don't care. Let it rain, you think. The weather seems to be mirroring your mood. You know that they'll be worried about you, but you just can't take the atmosphere anymore. The distance between you and him is telling on your nerves, and you no longer know what to say to make it better, to pretend that things are still fine. You stop and slump to your knees on the damp ground, tears beginning to blur your vision. Why, you sob to the uncaring surroundings, why does he have to be the one who is going to get locked away? It isn't fair! Ah, your mind tells you, life isn't fair. Sooner or later, the people you care about, and love, are going to be taken from you. You might wish that it wasn't true, but you can't always go on pretending so.

The wind is howling through the treetops, and the stinging rain lashes at you, mingling with the tears on your face. You shiver, but you don't want to go home. Not yet. You still need to get your thoughts and emotions straight. You could call on Uo or Hana. They'd understand what you're going through right now. But do you dare to call on them so unexpectedly?

A temporary lull in the storm makes you look up. Faintly, you can hear someone calling your name, but you can't tell who it is. Your voice won't work properly when you attempt to raise it however, breaking every time you try to shout your reply, so in the end, you give up, and slump back down, staring hopelessly at the soggy ground.

A voice, much nearer than the others, breaks the silence. Despite yourself, you listen. He's angry…and scared at the same time. The wind is starting to get up again, but you can still just about hear him. Why? Why would he be scared? Because, the part of your brain that hasn't given up hope yet answers, he's worried about you. He probably thinks that the reason you ran off is all his fault, and he's hoping that nothing has happened to you. Call him. Go on, tell him where you are. You need him.

Shakily, you do so, and somehow, over the wind and the rumblings of thunder, he hears you. You watch as he comes crashing through the bushes, a black umbrella held over his head. He's scowling, but, looking beyond the frown, you can tell how concerned he's been…still is, and how glad he is to have finally found you. You can see the concern in his dark red eyes as he kneels in front of you, one hand gripping yours tightly.

You listen as he begins to speak, and you can hear the worry in his voice as he tells you how stupid you've been. Couldn't you have told anyone what was bothering you? Hadn't he told you to speak your mind? You nod, but don't speak. You can't seem to find the words. Seeing him only reminds you that he's going to be confined as soon as the three of you graduate high school, and tears cloud your vision again. You duck your head down, but he puts a hand underneath your chin and tilts your head back up, forcing you to look into his eyes.

Something inside you breaks, and you knock his hand away, before burrowing your head into his chest, tears once again running down your face.

He doesn't ask questions, just takes hold of your hand again, lets you cry. That gives you a small amount of comfort. Your tears seem to have no end, but eventually, they dry up. You wipe the remains of them from your eyes, smile somewhat weakly at him and apologise for getting his shirt wet. He waves it off, then stands upright, heaving you up along with him. You walk back in silence.

But…you look up at the sky. He may not have much time left on the "outside", but you're going to make sure that you have as much fun with him as you can in the remaining months.


	2. Puzzle

A/N: Collection of one shots. All have been uploaded seperately before, but now they're all gathered into one. They vary in genre and length. Some are more serious, but most of them are light-hearted, funny stories. Some of them are themed, whiles others aren't.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Puzzle

Kyo absolutely hated the rain. He also didn't particularly like the effect it had on his health, either. And right now, it happened to be raining. So he was sitting at his desk, glaring daggers as the big, fat, wet droplets spread themselves happily over the window, and wishing that the sun would come out.

He sniffed. And there wasn't anything to do, either. So he was stuck in his room, watching the hated rain batter at his window, and feeling completely miserable. Just perfect.

A knock, then his door slid open, Tohru quietly stepping in. Something rattled as she moved her hands, and Kyo's attention was diverted from the window to the large, and rather colourful, box she was carrying.

"I thought you'd be up here!" She spoke, sounding rather pleased with herself. He merely nodded, gaze still on the box in her right hand. Did it, by any chance, contain food? No, she would've brought that up on a tray. And besides, they'd already eaten breakfast. Couldn't be lunchtime so soon, could it?

"Ah, uh…well, I thought that I might bring you something which would take your mind off the weather. It might cheer you up as well!"

Kyo glanced up at her, raising one eyebrow in mild curiousity. She seemed to take that as a sign of encouragement, holding out the box for his inspection.

He blinked, plainly puzzled and a little taken aback. It was a jig-saw puzzle, the top of the box showing a farmyard scene.

"Don't you like it?"

"What would I want with a stupid, girly puzzle?" He turned away from her, huffing. On the inside, however, he was kicking himself for hurting her feelings.

Her smile dropped off her face, and she sighed. "O-oh, well, um…I could always find something else for you, if you…"

He cut her off. "Fine! I'll do the stupid puzzle." With that, he grabbed the box out of her hand.

Knowing that this was his way of apologising, Tohru made no remark, but simply slipped quietly back out of his room, leaving the grumpy cat to solve the jig-saw.

* * *

Kyo tossed the top of the box to the floor, revealing the mess of pieces inside. These he tipped onto his desk and then stared at them for a while. How did these things work again? Oh yeah, you had to find the corner pieces first, then work your way outwards from those.

He glanced around for four pieces that resembled corners, scrubbing through the others, cursing whenever one of them made a bid for escape over the edge of his desk, then searching around for them on the floor.

Having found and assembled the four corner pieces, Kyo was about to continue when he noticed something. The right hand corner had what appeared to be red paint on it. Intrigued, he picked up the lid and stared at it. No, no sign of red on there. So then, why was there red paint on the actual puzzle itself?

He set to piecing it together again, wondering what the paint could be all about. Infact, he was so occupied, and slightly amused, with putting it together, that he hardly even noticed the storm lashing on the window outside.

A few hours later, Tohru hesitantly knocked on his door. Receiving no answer, she carefully opened it. Kyo was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. She crept across the floor, grinning as she notice the completed puzzle, with the smiley face that she'd painted on it, sitting on his desk.

There was a note placed on top of it.

****

Too easy. But…thanks.

Her grin still in place, she crept back into the hallway, missing the half open eyes that had followed her progress, and the small smile at her finding of the note.


	3. Scuffle

A/N: Collection of one shots. All have been uploaded seperately before, but now they're all gathered into one. They vary in genre and length. Some are more serious, but most of them are light-hearted, funny stories. Some of them are themed, whiles others aren't.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Scuffle

Scuffle. Squeak. Scuffle. Kyo twitched as the rodent happily ran around under the floorboards, unaware of the fact that there was a very pissed off cat trying to sleep in the bed above it. In fact, it now sounded like there were several of them, holding what seemed to be a happy rodent's tea party right underneath his bed.

The orange haired teen twitched again as a few loud squeaks could be heard. They were mocking him, he just knew. Listen to them, sitting there in bliss, laughing at him for all he was worth. He had gone and knocked on Yuki's door earlier and politely asked him if he couldn't stop his friends from having their meeting under Kyo's bed, but that hadn't worked.

What had actually happened was that Kyo had barged into Yuki's room and demanded that Yuki stop those damned things from keeping him awake. That had resulted in him getting kicked back through the door and nearly landing on top of a very startled Tohru who'd been making her way back from the bathroom. After enduring a few minutes of her worriedly asking him if he was okay, he'd managed to storm back to his bedroom and try to get some sleep.

Key word there: _try._

There was a frenzy of sudden activity. That did it. Kyo shot up, and tumbled out of bed, fuming. If that damned Yuki wasn't going to get rid of those rats, then he would.

A sly smirk crossed his face. He knew just the way to do it as well. After all, his zodiac form was the cat.

As quietly as he could manage, he snuck out of his room and down the hallway to Tohru's room. There wouldn't be any danger of her waking up, he reflected, after all, she slept like a little kid who'd been playing all day.

Hugging her proved to be a little harder than he'd thought, but he'd left his shirt and bottoms where they were, since, he reasoned, he'd be back in bed long before she woke up and found them there. Plus it would save him having to endure teasing from Shigure and yet another beating from Yuki.

* * *

Silently, he stole downstairs and listened, ears turning this way and that. Ah hah! There they were, in the kitchen now.

He crept forwards, letting his hearing guide him. Yes, he was on the right track, thank goodness. He quickened his pace a bit, trotting into the kitchen, and then pausing right in the doorway, straining to place any sound that would give the rats away. There. By the sink. He crept forwards again, picking out the shadow of a large one down on the floor right in front of him. Kyo nearly purred, then crouched, and made a flying leap. Got him! Now to find the others, and take them the same way.

About twenty minutes later, he'd finally gotten hold of them all. Now, how to go about disposing of them. Humm. Kyo thought for a while. Well, he could put them in the bin…no, that wouldn't work. Besides, he didn't want to put them any place Tohru would find them, since she could very well open the lid and see them. Then he'd have to face seeing her in tears. And he couldn't stand seeing a girl crying. Especially not Tohru.

Shigure's study? No, much as he hated that damn dog sometimes, he couldn't do that to him.

Suddenly, Kyo had a brainwave. An evil one, but still a brainwave. Of course! That was the perfect place!

Chuckling to himself, and taking the corpses by their tails, he wandered back off upstairs.

* * *

Yuki did certainly not expect to wake up to see half a dozen dead rats on his desk and a note next to them reading: _"Look what I did to your friends."_

Needless to say, he was not please about it. At all.


	4. Cat Bubbles

A/N: Collection of one shots. All have been uploaded seperately before, but now they're all gathered into one. They vary in genre and length. Some are more serious, but most of them are light-hearted, funny stories. Some of them are themed, whiles others aren't.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Cat Bubbles

Kyo was not in a good mood. Firstly because it had been raining for much of the day, which had meant that he'd gone through school like a zombie. Secondly, there were large puddles seeming to be everywhere he looked. He wouldn't have minded them so much, had it not been for the trucks that kept driving through them, sending the water flying up into the air and splashing all over the three teenagers whom were currently walking home. Well, he reflected, sighing, at least the day couldn't get any worse.

Or at least, so he'd thought.

Until, that was, Tohru tripped over air, and crashed into him. And had the pavement been dry, then he wouldn't have minded so much. But it hadn't been. They'd both landed in a very wet, very cold and rather muddy puddle.

* * *

Which lead to where he was now, standing on the toilet lid in the bathroom that Tohru had for her own personal use, dripping mud, and with all his fur standing up on end while Tohru ran water into the sink.

"No way in are you getting me in there!"

She turned large, hurt looking eyes on him. Dammit, he hated it when she did that.

"B-But…I mean, it was my fault that you're all dirty. And I know you don't like water much, but I thought that if I cleaned you up, then you'd be happier." Why did she have to sound so apologetic? He'd told her, quite sharply, to quit saying sorry when she'd fallen on him. He stared at her for a moment, then decided that looking at his feet might be a better idea. It was a good thing that cats couldn't blush.

"Look, it's nearly dry anyway. I'll…I'll be fine." He jumped down, landing on the floor with a slight thud, then starting to walk towards the door.

"Um, Kyo?"

"What?" He hadn't meant to sound quite so irritated, but it had just slipped out like that.

"You're leaving muddy paw prints on the floor."

The small orange cat glanced back over his shoulder, only to see that what she'd said was true.

"…Dammit."

Tohru checked the water, making sure that it wasn't too hot, then turned towards the muddy feline standing stock still behind her.

"I promise it'll be quick," she told the back of his head, trying to sound fairly cheerful. "Although I think that I might have to shampoo you to get the worst of it off…" She said something else, but at the word "shampoo", Kyo had frozen. Taking a bath was bad enough, but having yucky, girly smelling crap rubbed into his fur was just a little too much.

He didn't even realise when she carefully picked him up, the feeling of the lukewarm water splashing over his feet bringing him back to the world of the living.

Well, actually, it might have been the jugful of water that she poured over him that brought him back to his senses.

"W-What the he-hell are you doing?!" He gasped, once he'd gotten over the shock.

"I'm sorry! Did I get some of it in your eyes? I am so sorry!"

Kyo swiped at her hand irritably. "Quit that! I meant, what were you pouring water all over me for?"

"Oh well..,.you're muddy all over, so I had to."

He merely huffed. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with!"

"Okay!"

She turned away from him, sorting through the arrangement of bottles and jugs that were balacing on the shelf. Surely she didn't need quite that many, Kyo thought, eyeing her warily.

"Ah! Here it is!"

The bottle she'd selected contained something green in colour. Kyo stared at it.

"…What is that?"

She jumped a little, the sound of his voice surprising her.

"Oh, this? Um… well, we don't have any cat shampoo, so I'm going to have to use shower gel."

There was a sudden flurry of water onto the floor as Kyo tried his hardest to scramble out of the sink. Without much success, since the slippery sides offered no chance of a paw hold. Giving up, he glared at her.

"No way am I letting you put that on my fur! I don't want to smell all girly for the rest of the day!"

"It doesn't. Well, um, what I mean is that it smells of mint…but I could just use soap, if you want."

Kyo directed his eyes towards the soap that was balanced on the edge of the sink. He could smell it from here, a blend of chemicals and perfumes that didn't really make him want to have that rubbed into his fur.

"…Fine! Use the stupid shower gel."

She beamed at him, and squeezed some into her hand, then carefully rubbed it into the grumpy cat's soggy fur.

It really didn't feel too bad, either, Kyo reflected. And the smell was, he had to admit, quite pleasant. It wasn't too overpowering, just a faint hint of mint. As much as he hated to admit this, Tohru wasn't bad at being a cat washer.

And the mud was coming off, so that was something at least.

A lone bubble, making an escape from his fur, floated in front of him, popping on his nose. Surprised, he jerked his head back. Tohru giggled, amused at the sight of Kyo being surprised by a bubble.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing!" She quickly answered.

"Can I get out now?"

"No, I still have to wash the gel off first!" So saying, she proceded to dump another jugful of water on him.

He endured another two before telling her to knock it off, he was quite shower gel free. And could he please get out now, since the water had cooled down and his behind was beginning to get cold.

The drying off really wasn't so bad either, since she was gentle, and careful not to dry him too roughly.

Though, when she produced a hair dyer from somewhere, he was a bit doubtful.

"What the hell is that for?"

"It's to dry you off completely." She answered, cheerfully. "Besides, you don't want to catch a cold or anything, do you?"

"I guess not."

The drying of his fur was slightly ruined by the fact that he transformed half way through. So, instead of one girl and a rather grumpy orange cat in the bathroom, it was now two very red faced and embarassed teenagers. One of whom wasn't wearing anything.

Luckily there was the abandoned towel that Kyo very quickly snatched up from the floor, the colour of his face now rivaling that of his hair.

"Er…right…I'll just go and er…I have to…"

"Um…yes…and I need to…"

Neither of them had any idea what they were trying to say. After another few minutes of painful, embarassed silence, Kyo quickly vacated the bathroom in order to find something to wear, leaving Tohru to come back to her senses and put the bathroom back in order.

As she worked however, her face bore a slight smile. As stunned as she had been, she'd still heard a mumbled "thank you" coming from Kyo's lips as he'd rushed out.

Maybe cats and water did mix, after all.


	5. Wondering

A/N: I was in an odd mood when I wrote this one. It's the shortest one so far, and to be honest, I didn't have a particular character in mind when I wrote it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Wondering

Sometimes he wonders what it's like to be normal. To not have this curse on him. Would he have been a different person if he hadn't been born into this family? What kind of person? Someone who found it easier to make friends, perhaps? Watching her, interacting with others, makes him a little jealous. Just sometimes, however.

But…lately, he finds that the question "What if I were normal?" doesn't really matter. Or, more to the point, he doesn't care that much about it anymore. Because when she smiles, it's almost as if that smile is meant only for him. Him, and nobody else.

And really, that's all he needs.


	6. Sleep Purring

A/N: This is just a silly little piece I wrote a while back. I wouldn't bother trying to find a meaning in it, because there isn't one. It's more a "What if Kyo purred in his sleep" kind of thing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Sleep Purring.

It had been raining for most of the day, which meant that Kyo had been in a bad mood. Right now, he was spread out on the sofa, under a blanket, fast asleep. Yuki, Haru and Momiji were sitting on the floor, trying to think of something to do, while Tohru was in the kitchen, talking to Kisa, whom had turned up when they'd arrived home.

During the time they'd been sitting on the floor, Yuki had been aware of a strange noise in the background. At first, he'd thought that someone had been using a drill somewhere far off, since it sounded like that, but it appeared to be coming from somewhere in the room. He glanced at Haru, whom also seemed to be aware of the noise, and raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe Shigure's drilling something someplace." Was the ox's suggestion.

"No, he's in the kitchen, annoying Miss Honda." His puzzled frown deepening, Yuki looked round, just as Tohru, holding a tray, and followed by Kisa, walked in.

"I made snacks for everyone!" She cheerfully announced.

"Yay!"

"Hnn."

"That's very nice of you, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, watching her blush at the compliment.

"O-oh, it's no problem, really!" Tohru stammered, fiddling with the strap of her dress and staring down at the floor. For some reason, the sound suddenly seemed to get a little louder.

Tohru blinked in confusion, looking round. "Um…is that a very quiet drill, or something?"

"We don't know." Momiji informed her, "but it seems to be coming from in here."

Tohru didn't say anything, merely walking over to Kyo and adjusting the blanket, which had slipped a little. She was in the act of tucking it in, when she stopped, and stared down at him, a strange expression on her face.

Yuki stared at her. To him, it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Kisa asked, taking hold of Tohru's apron.

"Ah, nothing! Really, I'm fine. It's just…" She stopped, biting her lip. "I think I know what the noise is."

"What? What?" Momiji wanted to know, bouncing up and down on his toes.

A small giggle escaped Tohru's lips. Kisa, the other three noticed, was also smiling slightly.

"He's…he's…" Tohru couldn't get the words out, she was shaking with suppressed giggles so much. Yuki stood up, and padded over.

"Funny…it seems to be much lou…he isn't!"

Tohru's face was almost scarlet by this time. All she could do was nod helplessly.

"Tohruuu…I'm hungry…" Shigure poked his head in. "Hum…what's wrong?"

"I think…" Haru answered, slowly. " I think that Kyo is…sleep purring."

"Sleep-whating?"

"Sleep purring." Haru repeated. "As in purring in his sleep."

Shigure stared at him, before snorting. "Oh my! I wonder what he could be dreaming about?"

Kyo made a slight noise, turning over, then rubbing an arm over his eyes. They watched him, but all he did was shift about for a while, then resume his nap. The purring returned.

Shigure had to duck out of sight, but all of them could hear his stifled chuckles coming from down the hallway.

" I never knew Kyo purred. It's kinda cute!" Was Momiji's input on the situation.

Before any of them could reply though, Kyo turned again, yawned, then opened his eyes.

"Huh? Why the hell are you all staring at me?" he wanted to know.

Tohru couldn't take it anymore. Muttering an apology, she almost ran out of the room.

Kyo stared after her, then turned accusing eyes to Yuki. "All right, what did you do to her, damn rat?"

Then he glanced round at the others. Haru was smirking, Momiji was grinning, Kisa smiling shyly, and even Yuki looked as though he was trying to keep from smiling.

He blinked, beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny?!"


	7. A is for Alien

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

A is for Alien

There were times when Hatori Sohma felt like an alien. There were so many things that those posessed by the Zodiac spirits couldn't do, that he couldn't help wondering if they were aliens. It would explain a lot, after all. All he could do was wait, wait until somebody came along and broke the curse upon the family members caught up in it.


	8. B is for Bombsite

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

B is for Bombsite.

The kitchen was a mess. A complete and utter mess. In fact, it looked as though something akin to a bomb had hit it. She had no idea how her husband and son could've made that much mess while she'd been shopping. In fact, she hadn't been out for all that long either. And she was fairly certain that she'd told them to keep the kitchen tidy. Now all she had to do was find the two culprits. Peeking into the living room, she soon spotted them, both curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

Somehow, she didn't have the heart to tell them off anymore. Shaking her head, and with a slight smile gracing her lips, she set to work cleaning up the mess that they'd made.

Maybe she'd make them do the cooking tonight.


	9. C is for Cake and Chaos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

C is for Cake and Chaos.

How Momiji had managed to eat an entire cake without being ill afterwards, nobody knew. After all, any normal person wouldn't even have been able to eat an entire cake by themselves.

But, none the less, Momiji _had _managed to eat it. And right now, he was _really _living up to his Zodiac animal. And, like said animal, was rushing about all over the place, causing absolute chaos. He was even unaware of the fact that a panicking Tohru was rushing round behind him, trying to put everything that he'd tipped, knocked or blundered into right again.

Although, maybe it was a good thing that he was also unaware of the fact that a certain Cat wanted to kill him right at that moment.


	10. D is for Drunk

A/N: Well, it's been a few months since I've updated, but real life got in the way. This one isn't a drabble. More a short story. Still, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.**  
**

* * *

D is for Drunk

Shigure Sohma was _**not **_drunk. He wasn't, he really, **really **wasn't.

Shigure Sohma was completely and entirely wasted. He was hammered, out of it, juiced, any term to describe several stages above drunk, Shigure was it.

Which might've explained why he'd crashed through the door connecting his study to the kitchen, and was now lying on the floor, giggling away like a child on a sugar high and waving his legs in the air. His inability to be able to get up seemed to amuse him greatly.

After several minutes of trying, and failing, he finally manged to stand, albeit not very firmly, and using the aid of the table to help him, and looked around. Due to the fact that the room was spinning around however, he couldn't really get his bearings. Rooms weren't supposed to move, were they? Or at least, that was what he'd thought. It really was bad manners on the room's part then. He'd have to have words with it later on. An image came wandering into his drunken mind of him telling an uncaring wall off, a picture which sent him off into another laughing fit.

Once he'd managed to get grip on himself somewhat, Shigure realised that he was feeling somewhat hungry. Now, where had Tohru put the remains of their dinner?

After a couple of minutes searching, he'd discovered no food. Which led him to a conclusion. Somebody must've stolen it. He racked what sensible part there was left of his brain, trying to work out where the food could've gone to. The bin? He shuffled over to it, and peered inside. Nope.

However, had he not been so drunk, Shigure would've realised that he was, in fact, peering into the sink, rather than the bin, which had been the intended target. As it was, he did wonder when the bin had grown a plug hole, but then thought nothing of it again.

He resumed his search. Had he been sober, and in his right mind, he would've realised that Tohru had placed the remains of their dinner on the side, just in case any of them felt hungry late at night.

What she hadn't reckoned on was Shigure going out with Ayame and then coming back home drunk as a lord on Bonfire night.

In his drunken bumblings, he managed to crash into, and knock off, a potted plant that Tohru had brought home. Next to follow was the kettle. Shigure found this very much to his liking, and, his mind having now completely forgotten the original reason why he'd come into the kitchen, glanced round for something else he could send flying to the floor.

All this noise, however, had not gone unnoticed. He had, in fact, woken Tohru, whom, upon hearing the bangings and crashings, assumed the worst and thought that they were all going to die. Sound sleeper that she was, the amount of noise he'd been making probably could've awoken someone whom was dead.

So of course, she'd dashed out from her room and was currently running in circles, waving her arms around her head wildly and wailing that the end of the world had come. One of her arms nearly hit a rudely awakened Kyo, who'd stuck his head out to see what was going on, and why the hell was she making so much noise this late at night. It took some time for him to understand what she was going on about, since his mind was still half fogged with sleep.

All this commotion had also woken Yuki up, and, in even more of a sleep haze then Kyo, he also enquired the reason as to why there was so much noise going on out here.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shigure was blissfully unaware that his nightly rambling had disturbed the three teenagers sleeping upstairs, and was happily dismantling the kettle, sitting on the floor and trying to put it back together again. He'd already done this twice, each time taking it apart after he'd fixed it. Around him lay the other items he'd dislodged, the potted plant, now laying on the cold tiles, the soil having been tipped out, spread on the floor and drawn in by Shigure. Oddly, the drawing seemed to resemble a full figured female with a piece of what looked to be cheese for the head. That was, she didn't have any facial features, and her head was triangular in shape.

He'd also decided that he'd quite like to make a mud pie out of the remaining soil, and so had done just that by pouring a jugful of water on it. Hence why his hands were now very dirty.

He wasn't aware of the other three occupants whom were now standing in the kitchen doorway, staring in utter disbelief at him. Well, Tohru was more in shock, Yuki's feelings were tending towards disgust, while Kyo just stared at him with pure muder in his eyes.

But Shigure was completely blind to them, and continued to wreck havok on the kettle, laughing every time he managed to put it back together.

"Umm…w-what should we…?"

"I don't think we can do anything, Miss Honda. If any of us tried to interfere, he'd probably latch onto us, and not let go."

"Keh! Stupid dog."

Shigure however, didn't hear any of this, since he'd just passed out, face first into the mud.

And, in the morning, he couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten into the kitchen, where all the mess had come from, or why he had such a bad hangover.


	11. Morning Revelations

A/N: This was the first chapter of a multi-chaptered story. But it didn't work out that way. I managed to write three more chapters, and then blanked. Also, I'm breaking the whole alphabet themed stories here, but I'm a little stuck on what to write for E.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Morning Revelations.

Yuki wasn't a morning person. Anyone whom knew him well, knew that. So, when he finally managed to wake up just enough to plod down the stairs without tripping or falling over anything, and wandered into the kitchen only to find that it was empty, he had to wonder if he was still dreaming or not.

Shigure was up, as Yuki could hear the sound of computer keyboard keys being tapped coming from the dog's work room.

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of asking Shigure if Tohru had gone out, but discounted it. Besides, Tohru always told them if she was going out. Come to think of it, that stupid cat wasn't up either. And he was usually the first out of the three of them to get up. Well, besides Tohru, that was, Yuki quickly ammended.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Yuki made his way back up the stairs, and along the corridor until he was outside Tohru's door.

He knocked two times, then called: "Miss Honda? Are you all right?"

No answer, just a few groans and shifting noises coming from within. He knocked again.

"Miss Honda? Are you in there?"

If he didn't know better, then he could've sworn that he heard someone say "Damn!" quite clearly. What's more, it appeared to be a male's voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm here!" Came her voice, followed by a heavy thudding noise, then her muttering something. Yuki blinked, even more confused. Had Tohru just said "Shit"?

The door was jerked open, and she stood before him, dressed in her pink night gown, her hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Good morning!" She greeted, giving him her usual cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki answered, returning her smile with one of his own. "Are you all right? It's just…you're not up at the normal time…" He trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hungry? I'll get dressed and go and make you something!" She apologized.

"Ah, there's no hurry." He quickly forestalled her. "Take your time. It's just that I was wondering if you were feeling ok." He paused, wondering how to put the next thing he wanted to ask her. To buy himself some time, and to avoid her inquiring gaze, Yuki let his eyes roam about her room. Was it just him, or was her quilt looking rather lumpy?

"Er...Miss Honda?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I…well I thought I heard someone else in here before you opened the door. Was there?"

"What? Our little flower has someone in her room?" Both Yuki and Tohru nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of Shigure's voice. Yuki glared at him, while Tohru went bright red.

"O-Of c-c-course not!" She managed to stutter out at last.

"Because I just couldn't bear it if someone had deflowered you before me!" Shigure couldn't resist adding. Yuki's glare grew darker, and the quilt twitched, before muttering: "I'm going to kill you, you pervy dog!"

Wait…Yuki switched his gaze to the quilt. Either he was going crazy, or Tohru had been lying when she'd said there wasn't anyone else there. After all, quilts didn't twitch or talk, well, not that he knew anyway.

"Miss Honda…do you know where that stup-I mean Kyo is? He's not up, either."

If possible, Tohru's face went even redder. "N-n-no. Why, is he not in his room?"

"I checked. No, he is not."

Shigure viewed the unfolding events with interest, and a trace of delight.

"Oh. Well, uh, um…maybe he went for a run or something."

Shigure decided that this might be a good time to butt in with his two cents. "Or maybe he decided to go for a midnight wander? Just happening, by chance, to end up in the wrong bed?"

The quilt twitched again, more noticeably this time, and, out of sight of the three in the doorway, a slightly tanned arm emerged and began to search around.

Tohru didn't think her face could get any more red. Her cheeks felt so hot, she was certain that several eggs and a few pieces of bacon could be fried on them. Both Shigure and Yuki were staring at her, Shigure with amusement, and Yuki was plainly puzzled. After what seemed like an age, she finally managed to get her mouth moving again.

"W-w-w that makes you think that?"

The arm found what it had been searching for, and the hand closed round it, getting ready to throw.

"Oh no reason," Shigure answered, then, in a sing-song tone, "But I thought I heard his voice in here las-" The rest of what he'd been about to say was cut off as a well aimed, bright pink alarm clock thudded into his face.

"Why the hell don't the two of you get your own breakfasts, and leave Tohru alone, for once? An annoyed, and familiar voice emerged from under the quilt. Yuki stared at it, then at Tohru, whom had decided that staring at the floor was the safest bet.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said at last. "Don't worry about getting anything, Miss Honda. I'll probably go buy myself something a little later on." He turned to go, then half turned back, adding, "Oh, by the way, I hope that stupid cat didn't do anything indecent to you", before strolling off, with Kyo's yelp of "You damn rat!" echoing after him.

Tohru closed her door, then slid down to the floor with a sigh. Hearing shuffling, she glanced up at the bed to see Kyo's head poke out and his eyes fix her with a questioning gaze. She couldn't help giggling at the fact that his hair was a complete mess. He raised one eyebrow. She just shook her head in reply to the silent question, then stood up and walked back over.

"Well," she mused. "I guess this means we can have a lie in for once."


End file.
